


How They Hug

by Babystiles



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Victorious Preferences --> how they hug
Relationships: Andre Harris/Reader, Beck Oliver/Reader, Cat Valentine/Reader, Jade West/Reader, Robbie Shapiro/Reader, Tori Vega/Reader, Trina Vega/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	How They Hug

**Beck:**  
I feel like when Beck hugs you it'll be full on, arms wrapped around your waist, face buried in your neck, just trying to feel as much of you as possible.

**Robbie:**  
After spending so long being the group loser, Robbie can't really believe that you're his. You've always been so nice and sweet to him that when he took a chance and asked you out, he expected to be let down– nicely since you'd never treat him badly– but he was floored when you said yes. So now, when Robbie hugs you, he likes to wrap his arms around your waist and rest his head against your chest so he can hear your heartbeat. It makes him feel secure in the fact that you want him too.

**Andre** :  
Andre will typically hug you from behind, he'll press a kiss to your neck or rest his chin on your head or shoulder. He'll like showing everyone that you're his.

**Cat** :  
Cat, with all of her enthusiasm will typically tackle you into a hug. She'll go down first to soften your blow but then she'll wrap her legs around you and press kisses all over your face until you're laughing too hard to kiss back.

**Tori** :  
Tori would wrap her arms around your neck and pull you into her and practically choke you with her love. She likes when you're resting close to her stomach or lap so she can run her fingers through your hair or lean down and kiss your head.

**Jade** :  
Jade would be possessive af so any hugging would he accompanied by some kissing. She'd cup your face and tilt your head herself then press her lips to yours hard and slow, showing everyone that she belongs to you and you belong to her.


End file.
